


never say never

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Protectiveness, Season/Series 08, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Brienne of Tarth hardly notices him. But he wants her anyway.





	never say never

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from pistonsfan75: "Tormund and Brienne. It had been a long time since a woman had stood eye to eye with Tormund Giantsbane. Tormund has been in love with Brienne of Tarth since she first rode through the gates of Castle Black, but he hasn't forgotten his first love who died in battle. He saves someone important's life and starts to win over Brienne." 
> 
> Thank you! I love this! Hope the shippers like this! Let me know what you think!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt - NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Tormund had a woman once.

Mother of his children. He closes his eyes and dreams of her _flame_ - _kissed_ hair in the sunlight.

Brienne of Tarth is much taller, fair-skinned and meaner than his late woman. Never been one to believe in fate, but when Tormund met those sapphire-blue eyes, he believed the years of ice melted away from the worn steel of his heart.

She hardly notices him. That is until Tormund disregards his own safety and throws himself in front of a wayn rolling down full-speed. It collides into Tormund's back, digging in and making him grunt in pain. Hay flutters into the air. The foolish stable boy cries and wrings his hands as one of the maesters boxes his ear, yelling for the guards. Bran Stark gazes up flatly, expectantly as Tormund lowers his arm from shielding him. Jon Snow's own brother. "Are you alright?" he mutters, and Bran nods quietly.

Of all things, Brienne has witnessed this, running over and panting. Those blue eyes widening in astonishment.

_"Why did you do that?"_

"Wouldn't you?" Tormund answers, grinning and pleased as can be when Brienne stares outright, her features softening.

It's not much. But he'll take it.

*

 


End file.
